Importance of memories
by Megusiq
Summary: What would happened if Naruto forgets Sasuke and his past. Nothing much. Life can continue. But with Sasuke finally back, that is a huge problem! Warning : Yaoi. NaruSasu
1. Prologue

_Breathe, child, breathe._

_Take a deep breath, child._

_Exhale slowly._

_See, it´s okay._

_Everything is alright._

_Now open eyes._

_Yes, that´s right. _

_Open them!_

_Look around._

_See, it´s full of people._

_Yes, they care._

_And they always did._

_You´re not alone._

_Yes, you were._

_But not anymore._

_They are here for you even without him._

_Don´t think too much._

_Just forgive._

_I know it´s hurts._

_It´s never easy but you have to move forward._

_No, you must move on._

_Go forward and look for him._

_No, you cant._

_Dont forget him._

_No, memories are important._

_Dont!_

_NO!_

_You cant!_

_Let them be!_

_They are source of your strenght, will, dreams!_

_Dont be stupid!_

_You have to remember._

_Please, dont lock them up._

_Please ... dont ...  
_

_

* * *

_Hope you like it:)


	2. Before The Moment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so here and there you find some mistakes.

Sorry to all people who like Sakura. I make her a bitch for the sake of story. But who knows maybe she will turn out rightJ

Just so you know I choose to ignore certain events in the manga like Jiraiya's or Asuma's death and few others.

"" talking

_thinking_

So here's the first chapter. Enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

_Voices. _

_A lot of voices. _

_Why they are arguing? _

_Can't__ they be quiet? _

_Aaa__h, so noisy. _

_Be quiet._

_Please, stop shouting I want to sleep._

_Arrrgggggg! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted.

Everything gone quiet.

_Good. Soooooo quiet... _

And he drifted into dreams with big smile on his face.

* * *

In the middle of night, the city of Konoha was in the deep sleep. Streets were peaceful. Here and there some animal ran across the street.

Although the village was asleep, the hospital was far from it. Doctors, nurses were rushing through the corridors. At the main door a bloodstained team of ninjas barely stood. One of them was carrying his unconscious comrade on his back. Blond hair of carried was full of blood and mud.

He was in worst state that any of them. Blood dripping on the floor through bandages around his waist and right leg was making a small pool under them.

Med-nins taking him away from them were quickly examining him on the way to the operation room. A pink-haired girl was shouting order at the unoccupied nurses to check the rest of the team while entering the room.

The Nins were reluctantly letting the medics take them away from their injured companion to the examination rooms with understanding of the waiting they had ahead of them.

* * *

After few hours of wait the bandaged Nins were approached by very tired looking blond woman with serious expression on her face. She just nodded their way and pointed at the door on the end of the corridor. Without stopping she continued the door and enters the room. The Nins were quickly following her. When they entered said blonde woman looked up from the papers she was going through, gesturing for them to sit down.

As they do so, she sighed. Looking at them worriedly she started talking:"He's out of the worst. But there is a problem. For some reason The Kyuubi chakra didn't continue to heal the injuries after we ended the treatment. We are still running the tests but it seems that Naruto is somehow stopping the healing process. Maybe more accurate is to say that he is blocking the Kyuubi completely." Then she glared at them.

"So now when there isn't anyone to bleed to death. What the hell happened?" she shouted.

The Nins twitched. Suddenly they started looking very nervous. Man with silver hair cleaned his throat and said:" As you know we were checking out the rumors about missing Nin at Clariness city. On our way there we did encounter Sasuke or more exactly Naruto did. I don't know what happened but Naruto was little bit off after that. We didn't find any of rumored missing Nin in the city. So we decided to look around the city to relax and then went home. Some kilometer from the city we were attacked by a group of said Nins. They were waiting for us. Somewhat during the battle Naruto started act like the hothead he's. But it was different. He was out of control. He was attacking without thinking as if he lost his mind. Yamamoto and I were trying to calm him down. He didn't listen to any of us. Even seriously injured he continued to fight ignoring the attempts of med-nin to bandage the wounds. Just after his collapse, we could do something. Fortunetly we were already in middle of the way to Konoha when he fainted."

"Do you have any idea why he became like that?" she asked.

"We discussed it and came to conclusion that is have to be related to meeting Sasuke." man called Yamamoto answered. "He wasn't his usual happy-to-go self after that. He was moody, grumpy and you can say depressed. But the walk around the city seemed to cheer him up a lot and he was back to normal until the battle."

Tsunade frowned. "That's interesting. Wonder what the Uchiha brat did to him."

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Naruto have a middle concussion and we don't know how much damage it has caused. So now we have to wait for him to wake up. Until then we can only guess.

Kakashi, I want to have your report about this on my table before noon. Now, all of you go home." she ordered.

"Maa, shouldn't someone stay here just in case he wakes up?"

"No, it's not necessary. He already has a guard with him" she chuckled and continued:"Iruka rushed to the hospital looking like he was near nervous break-down. He yelled at the nurse where Naruto's room is causing the poor soul almost heart-attack. Then he ran to the room and he is still there as we are speaking. So you don´t need to worry. Go and rest."

With that, the Nins disappeared into the cloud of smoke.

* * *

Few days later, Kairi Sato, the head nurse, was slowly walking through the corridors of hospital. She was making sure that the patients are taken care of before the end of her shift. The last one was the patient in the coma. He was easy to check so she left him at the end but she certainly didn't expect music and screams coming from his room. She quickly opened the door just to find the room full of people chatting. She twitched her eyebrow and slammed the door behind her with loud "Bam". All heads turned in her direction.

She in dangerously low voice said: "I don't know if anyone told you that the hospital rooms are not place for meetings and parties. If you are here to visit the patient, do it quietly since he's is resting, please."

Indeed the room resembled more a living room than hospital room. There were chairs, radio, tons of junk food and of course very noisy visitors.

The awkward silence settled between the visitors. Content with their reaction she made the way to the bed.

She started checking his condition when a guy sitting at the big white dog asked: "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"No, he's in the coma aka he's somewhere between sleep and waking up. That's means he can hear you, so please be a little bit quiet. It's important to talk to him but no screaming at him or at each other. That's really not going to help him." With this she left the room having a good feeling about teaching delinquents a lesson.

* * *

Hearing the door the door close everyone started to laugh and with Kiba pretending to be the nurse it lasted for good 10 minutes.

"Well, I read about coma state and what she said it's true. We can try it " Choji said seriously.

Sakura suggested: "We can tell him about possible brain damage and that he doesn't need to worry cause its certain that the number of his brain cells cant be any lower."

"You can't tell him that. That's so depressing." Ino stated.

"Why cant I? It's Naruto. It's not like he can understand it, you know." She replied.

"But you can never know. Maybe he knows it." said a shy voice from the corner.

"Yes, yes we know Hinata. Sorry to destroy your idealistic image of him but he's dense, simple-minded with stupidly happy personality." Sakura said.

"That's not true" Hinata shyly opposed.

"Well, we know he's like that. But that doesn't mean you can talk like that about him." yelled Kiba.

"Why not? I'm his teammate! I had to put up with him for god knows how long. With constant asking me out, idiotic smile and disgustingly loud and hyper character."

"Yeah, she is right. He's always so irritating and too much easy going. Not counting the fights, the only thing he's serious about is Sasuke." Ino supported her friend.

"You know he can hear you" Shikamaru stated lazily.

Ignoring Shikamaru Lee started defending Naruto: "No, my rival in love is serious in his own way. He may not show it, but he's."

"I agree with Lee. He is not a bad person and certainly don't have a disgusting personality" Tenten said.

"Yes, he has noble spirit" Lee joins them.

"Noble spirit? And from when? Sorry but I didn't notice it" Sakura sarcastically react.

The argument continued and gained noise when Kiba and Sakura stared shouting at each other. The others continued to argue about it.

Suddenly a clear voice screamed: "Shut the hell up!".

All noise died immediately. All eyes fallen at the bed where the subject of the argument was lying with big smile on the face.

"Did he just…" someone asked.

"Yeah, he did." Kiba answered and turn to Sakura: "Hope he heard what a bitch you are so he can finally give up in you. You don't deserve him."

"Damn." Sakura muttered under breath._ Ohh great, now I'd have to put up with his whinning when he wakes up._


	3. Up?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Well, here is a little explication for the second part of the first chapter. I just wanted to show how bad it's. You know like everyone is worried, irritated and trying to pretend that everything is alright. A little push is enough for driving them over the edge. It's not like they mean it. Suppose it isn't written very well. Well, still need to learn:)

Thanks for reviews. It helps with the writing the story. So review please

So second chapter. It's a little short but enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Previously:

_Suddenly a clear voice screamed: "Shut the hell up!__"_

_All noise died immediately. All eyes fallen at the bed where the subject of the argument was lying with big smile on the face._

"_Did he just…" someone asked. _

"_Yeah, he did." Kiba answered_

_

* * *

_

It took a few minutes before it sank in.

Naruto just said something. Was he awake or not?

Although feeling extremely embarrassed about earlier Sakura started checking his condition. She said to Kiba to go and get the doctor. Before he left she said: "I'm sorry about before. It just I'm extremely worried about him and I was kind of trying to convince myself that I'm not so worried and I was searching a good excuse for myself. I'm sorry."

"Well, everyone is sort of at the edge. So no more argues like this. Okay?" Tenten said

Everyone just nodded and Kiba left to fetch the doctor.

_

* * *

_

Instead of doctor, the one who barged into room was Hokage herself. Looking through over occupied room she started making a way to the ward. Sakura reported that the state of Naruto didn't change.

Tsunade checked everything herself again. Her eyes stopped at the monitor showing his brain activity. "That's good" she commented "He isn't in the coma anymore. He is just sleeping now." Wave of relief washed through them. Tsunade looked at them and said: „Okay, brats leave now. He needs a rest. Not a shocking waking cause by over enjoyed friends." Nobody moved. They just stared at her for sec and then everybody started to talk: "I'm soo glad" "Me too" "Finally it's too boring without him." "Troublesome." "I knew he won't give up" etc. Some just smirked. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she shouted: "Quiet! Everyone out this second." The room became silent in a sec. The only two people left there were the Hokage and Naruto.

"That's better" she hummed for herself. She put her hands warp in chakra above his injuries and started to investigate the progress of healing process.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of village, certain academy teacher just ended his lesson with only 2 lightly injured children. It was his best score for the week. They just started to learn how to use the weapons concretely kunai. With 24 exited children it was a pure miracle that it didn't end worst. Iruka was praying to God all the day for a survival of all his children.

Children … correction crazy little pre-nins plus weapons equal total exhaustion. ThankfullyIruka was already used to this suicidal part of the lessons plan but that doesn't mean it he enjoyed it. He was near heart-attack each time he saw one of his student aiming at another one. Somehow he managed to live through this hell with the minimum injuries – his or theirs.

After the lessons he took two injured children home so they wouldn't do anything to worst their injuries. Then he went to the hospital to check on his favourite ex-student. He was soo worried about him. Naruto was in the come for almost week and Hokage said the longer he was in the coma, the lower was the chance for him to wake up. He passed around the excited nurses, Nins without sparing them a though. If he did he'd know that Naruto was out of coma.

He hurried to his room. He stopped before it. _Why there is no sound? I thought that his friends were camping there. Weird. _With this thought he opened the door. As he entered the room he noticed her cleanness. No leftovers or too many chairs, all evidence of its previous visitors was gone.

The only remainders were the flowers in the vase and tons of cards from everybody.

He took one of the two chairs and sit at it near the ward. He stared at the blonde for while. Then he put out of bag a pile of papers for grading. He put them at floor. He grabbed a red pen, took one paper from pile and started to correct it.

As he took new paper from the pile he begun to talk: "You know some of them are like you. – too hyperactive to sit still, jokers to the core and also too hardworking. They remained me so much of you …" he sighed, took deep breath and changed the theme: "Today was the first weapon practice. And just like always it was a horror. Thousand times explain how to hold the kunai right without hurting themselves. Again and again. After practices the holding, I teach the basics of throwing and aiming. Another nightmare …. " As he continued talking about his days the pile of papers for grading was growing smaller and smaller. At the last one he heard some noise from the bed. He looked up and stared into two cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

I had a weird dream. I was standing in the middle of the long corridor. On his left side there was a door. At the second look, he knew it wasn't a door but bars. A big red fox was staring at him from behind it. The fox growled and stared to laugh. "Took you long enough, née" it said.

Suddenly everything went black.

He heard a voice talking. He tried to concentrate on the voice but his head started to hurt. So he slowly opened the eyes. He was staring at the white ceiling. He looked around the room noticing the machines on his right side and man with red pen and paper on left side. He was certain the man was the source of voice. He was still talking about … some weapon practice. He was trying to figure who that man was when he suddenly looked at him. The brown eyes of said man widened with dropped the pen and paper and hugged him. He was squeezed tightly by the man who was extremely happy and crying. "I'm so glad you are finally up, Naruto" he said still squeezing him.

_Ehh…who is Naruto?_

_Who is this person?_

_He should rather stop hugging before I collapse from absence of the oxygen. _

"Could please let me go I cant breathe."

"Ooo, sorry Naru. Suppose I was just too happy that you are up." man said while ruffling blond hair.

"I'm glad that you are happy. But could you tell me who the hell are you?" the kid asked.

* * *

At the same time when Naruto posed this particular question, our little avenger stood before the gates of Konoha with very determinated expression on his face.


	4. Who?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Hello

For a start I don't have much time now. I have exams and project to do.

I have written few chapters already, but they need a correction and work out some details.

So the new chapters should be up this or next week.

Sorry it's kind of short.

Here is the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Reedit - thank you whoever you are. I deleted some phrases from the last paragraph and forgot to edit it after. I'm sorry and once again thank you very much.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you talking about? I'm Umino Iruka, your academy teacher and …" Iruka said shocked.

"Ooh, okay. And who is Naruto?"

Iruka just stared at him. He slowly said: "You are Naruto."

"No, I'm not. I'm …" his eyes widened at the realization. "Who am I?" he asked quietly.

Iruka quickly pushed the button for the nurse. "Just breathe slowly. Don't panic. I'm sure everything is going to be alright."

The kid stared blankly at him.

_H__ow this is going to be alright. I fucking don't know who am I and everything is ok? The hell? Wait…who old I am? When's my birthday? Who are my parents? My friends? Who am I?_

The nurse opened the door. She saw the two people: one brown haired man with shocked expression and the blonde patient which was supposed to be sleeping was up. She turned around and hurried for Hokage.

* * *

The main gate of Konoha was one big door which was opened through the daytime and closed through the nighttime. Now, a person with black hair and in the weird outfit was standing before it. The guards looked the newcomer with the shock. The black haired guy just nodded in their direction and passed through the gate to the city.

"Was that …" one asked.

"Hell yes." Answered the other one. "What are you staring at? Hurry. We need to inform Hokage that Sasuke Uchiha is back."

* * *

At that time in the hospital Hokage was quickly walking to the Naruto's room with the med-nins at her tail. She entered the room and just stared. Naruto had panicked expression so had Iruka. The atmosphere wasn't the one you'd expect when someone just woke up from the coma. Instead of the happy one, this one resembled more panic and fear. She moved closer to two men. Both of them turned their attention to her.

_Weird. Why are they so stressed and what's__ with the panic I can clearly see. I don't see any problems. The data on the monitors look okay. So what's problem?_

"Good morning, brat" she said with smirk. "You look good for someone with your injuries and after week long coma. Seems like Kyuubi finally started to heal your wounds." She noticed the confusing look Naruto sent her. "Split it up. What's the problem? Why are you so confused?" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama …" Iruka started but Naruto intercepted his speech.

"Who is Kyuubi? Where am I? And who the heck are you?"

"We seem to have a little problem here." Tsunade murmured.

"Well before anything we need to run some test. So please be patient. All your questions will be answered after that." With this, she turned to the medics and gave them the instructions for the tests. Then she headed out of the room when she suddenly stopped and said. "This need to remain secret. Got that!" She sent a glare at the medics and at Iruka, and left.

_What a scary person. Firstly she called me brat, secondly she decided everything herself and thirdly she just threaded the doctors. Need to avoid her at any cost. Who knows what she'll do to me if I'm not careful._

Iruka saw thoughtful expression on his face. "That person was the leader of village, Tsunade-sama. And she is also the head doctor of the hospital." But he couldn't say more because the medics started to take away Naruto for the tests. "Well I guess I see you later." Naruto said to Iruka. "Yeah, see you later." Iruka answered.

* * *

She was striding through corridors in deep though when an Anbu appeared before her silently. She almost had a heart attack. She raised her eyebrows in question. The Anbu guard gave her a scroll which she promptly opened.

"What the hell! Is this some kind of joke?" she asked. The Anbu shook his head and she frowned.

"I start to think that this day can't get more surprising." She signed. "The one who run away is back and the one who tried to drag him back have amnesia."

_How ironic, _she thought bitterly.


	5. What now?

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy these past months with my studies and now I have time to write finally. :)

Wanna a good advice? Never ever re-edit your fic more than 2 times. Because then you'll not only correct all the mistakes but also redo the parts of the story which are good just because you got this feeling you can make it better. Awful feeling believe it. I redo this chapter completely few (I lost count how many :) ) and half times. Half means I got yelled by my sis in the middle of it for the god sake to finally post it.

So here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. And don't forget to review ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

The main cause of Naruto's state, Sasuke Uchiha, was quickly passing through the village until he was standing before the Hokage tower. He took a deep breath and walked through the main door. He was passing very surprised Nins on his way to the Hokage office. Just before the office he met Kakashi who almost dropped his ever-present orange book when he saw him. Sasuke made a small bow as he passed him.

He stopped right before the office expecting some resistance or action from Anbu guards but as nothing happened, he knocked on door and entered the room where he was greeted by Shizune. She told him to wait for a little while because the Hokage wasn't present at the moment. He eyed her suspiciously thinking off the possibilities of being attacked here. He decided if Anbu let him in, they wouldn't attack. It was far more easier to dispose of him before the door where he couldn't take a possible hostage of Shizune. So he took the seat at the sofa which was at the opposite side of room than Shizune's table.

Shizune quietly continued her work until someone screamed in horror in the Hokage office. Sasuke who was startled by it went automatically to the fighting stance. He looked at Shizune expecting the same but was surprised to see her grinning and trying very hard not to laugh. Right at the moment when he was about to ask what so funny, Tsunade stormed in holding empty bottles of sake in her hands.

She eyed Shizune and pointed her one free finger at her, "**YOU!** How could you….. MY SAKE..… My PRECIOUS sake…." You could hear the sobs behind each word.

She was about to continue her ranting when her eyes fell at Sasuke. She dropped the empty bottles as she grinned even wider than Shizune a while before. Her sudden change in the attitude and the look she was giving him send a very cold shiver down his spine.

"Oo, Gaki's idiot. Come inside brat." Tsunade gestured toward the office.

Sasuke was eyeing her with cautious look thinking about possible ways out of the office. He didn't like the look she was giving him. Not at all. To tell the truth he was freaked out by it. And that was something to say since not even Orochimaru could make him freak out. He was certain she was planning something. He could literally see the little wheels working in her brain. He started to think it wasn't a very good idea to come here.

Tsunade felt him eyeing her and since he didn't move even inch from his position, she crossed the room, grabbed him by shoulder and pushed him or more likely throw him inside the office.

Sasuke managed to find his lost balance after being not-so-nicely thrown inside and slowly began to massage his abused shoulder as Tsunade sat down in her chair.

"Let's go straight to the point, brat. What bring you back? Had change of heart? Or something?"

"…" ignoring set of questions Sasuke started going through in his clothes.

"You know I expect an answer." Tsunade said annoyed. She was silently watching him and thinking about Naruto. The cause of his state was right before her. She needed to know what the conversation was about so she could identify the exact launcher which forced Naruto to want to forget. She was considering two course of doing this. First force the teen to split it up or let the teen to tell her why is he here and after that make him very sorry for harming the blond ball of energy. It was a hard decision. She really wanted to make him sorry but then she decided that it'd be better if there was more people for that little interrogation. Because the more the better. And in this case, the more pain for him. She already had two people in her mind who were perfect for this. She was torn from her musing by Sasuke's voice.

"Here." he put a scroll on her table.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows in question. She made a sign at which an Anbu guard appeared. She pointed at the scroll. The Anbu took it, and disappeared with it.

"Not that I don't believe you but we live in the hectic times so we had to be careful. While we wait for the scroll, you can tell what you want to do in the village, brat."

He just sighed. _I knew that the scroll would be checked but why the hell I had to talk to her. It's was hard enough to admit the truth to myself, not to mention THAT. Anyway I'd just tell her the side reasons and for the main she'd have to wait. _He smirked internally and began to explain, "Well, I was thinking about rejoining the Konoha forces. I know I would be punished and put under the surveillance before I can go back but I'm willing to do anything on that matter. I left home to become stronger. I trained 3 years with a pervert who was just after my body to kill my brother. Then I found out my brother was just protecting Konoha from coup d'état planned by my clan and left to join Akatsuki to spy on them." His voice suddenly cracked. He congratulated himself for telling so much without any big emotional outburst. It was still hard for him to speak about it. He didn't want to lose his cool. It was his last defense from the world. He silently thanked Tsunade for not commenting the sudden emotions in his speech and was waiting patiently for the young man to continue. He composed himself, took a deep breath and continued.

"He died in my arms after the battle with Madara." he stopped. He was internally kicking himself for being emotional and losing his cool AGAIN. _How weak am I? I thought I could do this without emotional outbursts like a real ninja but NO I have to break right in front of a person who can __ kick me out of the village, _sent me to the prison or _sentenced me to death_. Way to go Sasuke! Okay, I can do this. I'll just say it to her. It's nothing to be afraid of. There are just words. Yes, just words. They won't make me vulnerable. No. Hell, why I am even talking to myself. Ugh. Sasuke composed himself again and ended his monolog with two last sentences. "You know i'm tired of the revenge. I don't have a reason for the revenge anymore and decided to go to Konoha, my home." Here he paused and looked at her expectantly, "Well I hope it's still my home."

She just nodded thoughtfully. The atmosphere in the room was too heavy for her liking so she decided to tease the last one Uchiha a lit bit.

"And here I thought you were a quiet type." she smirked.

"Just want to be over with it." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and silently thanking her again for not commenting.

"Ooo, I see. Now let me tell you, you won't be judged or punished. Since gaki would kill anyone who would try to accuse you and he guaranteed for you plus he said if it's necessary he'd take the full responsibility for your action outside the village in the past two years. So you are clean. On the other hand the trust of others is a different story. They won't trust you easily even I don't trust you. But that idiot believe in you and trust you so much, so I will take that as a guarantee and allow you to come back. Your status as a ninja was never really on hold so you can continue to work as a ninja. There isn't any problem. But since I can't be sure if you don't disappear again, I'll nominate you a guardian. When I choose the person, I'll send for you. Meanwhile you can look around and say hi to friends. "

"Hn." was the only answer she got.

"You could be more enthusiastic about it, you know." she laughed.

Right then the Anbu Guard returned. Tsunade took the scroll and scanned the content. The more she read, the more she grinned.

"Well, well. What we got here. Looks like you give us some worthy information. With this we can get rid of them quite quickly. Thank you. Now go, I need to make sure this would be used to the fullest."

Sasuke was almost out of the room when Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait brat. There is one thing. Don't look for Naruto. He is doing something for me. So don't bother him."

"…" Sasuke stared at Tsunade with confused look.

"Just do as I said and don't stand there. Go. I have a work to do." she said.

Sasuke give her his typical cold stare and walked out.

After his little chat with Hokage he decided to visit his old house and do some cleaning up.

Why the hell he even bothered he didn't know. Because in all honesty who would want to live with him in the Uchiha compound. He grinned inside at the mere image of someone brave enough to go there. ... Naruto ... That's just example. Yes. Nothing more. Certainly. But back on subject living with Naruto would be great. No. Scratch that. It'd be horrible. Or maybe…Damn it.

* * *

Meanwhile …

At the hospital Naruto sat on the windowsill and scanned the world outside. He didn't know who he was. The brown hair man said to him that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. But it didn't light any spark in his mind. There was just emptiness. Well, it was not completely empty, you know. There was something inside him which tried to make a contact with him. But that scary woman who was apparently Hokage of this ninja village said he shouldn't do anything which could cause him harm or any mental hurt. Somehow he knew it wouldn't hurt him but said woman was scary enough for him not to do so. He was up for 4 hours now. 2 hours was taken by enormous amounts of tests and 2 others by him sitting on the windowsill and thinking. But not matter how much time has passed he couldn't remember anything. Yes, there, in his brain, was a lot of information about weapon, strategies, martial art; ninjutsu, taijustu and genjutsu techniques, ninjas, historical and geographic facts and a lot of other information but none of them was about his life. So if we summed it up he knew things he doesn't remember learning and he was lost when it came to himself. Well, he still thought that it could be worst. Imagine he wouldn't be able to move or he'd lost some limbs. But even thought he knew this it didn't make him feel any better. The man who presented himself as Iruka was currently sleeping in the nearby chair. Naruto didn't wake him up when he came back cause the man looked like he really needed it. _Ooo, well, I could use some sleep too. Maybe when I wake up, this all would be just a __dream. But something is telling me its lost hope. Ah, whatever. I'm going to sleep. I'm tired anyway._

* * *

Two hours later, Iruka stirred his stiff body and swore to himself to never again sleep in this dammed chair. It was a torture instrument disguised as an innocent looking chair tempting it's the poor victim to sit down. Silently continuing cursing at the chair he looked around the room and noticed blond mob peaking from the blanket. He smiled and came near the bed. He was so happy Naruto was finally awake but the shock when he asked who he was, was a big one.

While the blond was away on the tests Iruka was thinking about what to do. He knew that Naruto wasn't in any condition of living alone. With this memory loss, he wouldn't be able to do any mission, let alone search for Sasuke. Well, the later wasn't that important, but for Naruto it was everything. He knew that the blond would take any mission if it'd lead to the area where Sasuke was rumored to be or he'd take any opportunity to go to search for him. Iruka clearly remembered the time when half of the ninja population was in total panic because Naruto was missing. For four days they didn't have any idea where he was. And then in the morning of the fifth day he walked through the gate with big smile on his face like nothing happened. Tsunade yelled at him good two hours and Iruka gave him piece of his mind about disappearing like that and scaring the hell out off everyone too. Naruto just shrugged it of with saying that he had the feeling Sasuke was nearby. Or that time when he sent his team ahead of him and went to gather information about Sasuke on his own. Iruka sighed. Naruto's life was always tied with Sasuke. Iruka knew how badly Naruto wanted Sasuke back and it wasn't just because he missed a friend. No. It was something deeper. Feelings Naruto had for Sasuke was love. Not a sample crush like Sakura had but a real one. Even if Naruto himself didn't notice it.

On the other hand one couldn't blame Naruto for his misinterpretation. Yeah, he understood difference between love and friendship. But for some or another reason he failed to tell the difference when it came to Sasuke. Iruka sighed. Right now he need concentrate on helping Naruto to remember. And his love trouble could wait. It's not like Sasuke will march here right now, right?

* * *

The door opened and Tsunade walked in. She glanced at sleeping blond on the bed and then looked at Iruka and pointed in the direction of the door. Iruka nodded and walked out of the room.

"Iruka-sensei" she said.

"Tsunade-sama" Iruka made a small bow.

"Will he be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, in certain sense yes. He'd be alright. His test's results were good and all his wounds are healed so I don't see reason for keeping him here."

Iruka felt relief wash over him. He was glad Naruto was fine now. Yet he was still little bit worried about Naruto's amnesia.

As if reading his mind Tsunade continued, "The only problem is his amnesia. He shouldn't be in the stress. We don't know the size of his amnesia is. He could forget just some people or just about himself and in the worst case everything. Neither case he can't be left alone. That's why I'm considering with who he'll live for now and you are the best candidate I have so far Iruka. "

"I think it'd be for best. You are the closest thing to family he has. You'd have good influence on him and lead him the right way."

"I would gladly do it. He's like son to me."

"Very good. Now listen carefully. Firstly he's not allowed to have any visit at least for week. They'd be too disturbing for him. Apart from you, me and we can count Kakashi too, don't let anyone near him. Understand?" Iruka quickly nodded not wanting to anger the older one,

"Secondly we still need to know how big his amnesia is. That had to be determined before he leaves." Again a small nod from Iruka.

"Was there something else? Hmmm. Let me think. … Oo, he has to come for his check up every week and if something happens, call me immediately. Well I think that is everything. You can take him home tomorrow or the day after."

"Okay." he agreed.

"And Iruka, go home for today." Before Iruka even managed to open his mouth to protest she added. "And I don't take no as an answer. I'd make it a command if I have to." she said strictly.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama. I'll just take my things." he went back to the room, took the papers, put them in his bag and he ruffled Naruto's hair on his way out of the room.

Hokage was still waiting outside the room when he was exiting from Naruto's. Surprisingly she stopped him once again.

"Iruka one more thing, I know the gossip work very quickly here. You'd surely hear once you are outside." she sighed, "Sasuke came back. He doesn't know that Naruto have amnesia nor that he was in the coma. The second one he'd surely hear around but the first one is a secret as you know. Since he is the cause of this and I don't want him to do something stupid because he feels ashamed or something between these lines. Or in the worst case to leave again. I want some answers from him before anything. Got it? I have planned very interesting interview for him and for that I need cooperation from you and your mysterious other half. Come to my office at seven pm tonight. And prepared some question too. It'd make things more interesting." with the evil smirk she went away.

Iruka just stared, then shook his head on the irony of this situation.

_Well, _he thought, _I can as well go and prepare my apartment for Naruto's coming. But I need to inform Kakashi of the little torture session for Sasuke first. I don't know if I should pity him or be delighted for participing. _Iruka was shook his head. _I can worry about it later. Now I need to find Kakashi. Where the hell he can be? He was saying something about visiting old friends which means I have to go to the Memorial stone. Ugh, the stone is in the opposite direction than my house. Then again what can I do? I have to tell him and knowing him he'd be there all day. On the other hand,_ he smirked,_ I could make him carry all my groceries and my stuff. Perfect. _Evil grin took place on his faceas he made his way to the Memorial stone. As excepted his silver headed boyfriend stood right in front of it in the deep though. When Iruka stood next to him Kakashi looked up and sent him loving smile. You could see it through the mask if you knew where to look. Iruka smiled back and took Kakashi's hand into his intertwining their fingers together. They stood in the comforting silence, just listening to the world around them. After while Iruka mentally braced himself and interrupted the silence with one short sentence, "Kakashi, HE is back."

* * *

Walking silently through the empty Uchiha complex Sasuke held his breath. He wanted to cry. His memories of the happy times were popping out each time he looked at something. He lived here before but it was never this depressing. Yes, it was saddening and heartbreaking yet it always fueled his hatred for Itachi. It made him strong. Now it was killing him. Knowing the truth didn't make it more bearable. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Right before him there was his old house. It looked the same as before. Put it exactly nothing has changed in the complex apart of the mass of the dust and spider's webs.

He opened the front door and started to cough. The dust whirled in the air. Sasuke decided right then and there that it wasn't the right time for the reflection and remembering. If he want to live here, he had to do some major cleaning and quickly.

He took everything he'd need for cleaning out. He borrowed some of Itachi's old clothes and began his war against dirt.

After few hours of cleaning or more likely coughing, getting nearly killed by a wardrobe in his room when he tripped on some undefined object on the floor and tried to stop the fall by catching the doors of the wardrobe which ended by the wardrobe on the floor and Sasuke silently thanking his fast reflexes because if not for them he'd be now a beautiful red stain under it, chasing and killing insects in the house who always decided to show up after he cleaned the room, he finally stood in the middle of the neat room. He cleaned his room, hallway, stairs, kitchen, and living room. And it was some battle. He was completely covered in the webs, dust and some substances he'd rather don't try to identify. But despise all this he was feeling accomplished and relaxed. He was a bit of cleaning freak, not that he'd ever admit it.

He sat on the floor because the sofa was still wet from his madly scrubbing wondering what to do next when he was interrupted by bird that fled through the open windows. It was one of the Konoha messenger birds. He had a scroll tied on his back with the shinning Hokage's seal on it. Untying the ribbon around it he opened the scroll and read one-lined message. He was being summoned by Hokage.

* * *

Upon entering the office he was faced by three seriously looking people: Kakashi, Tsunade and Iruka.

"Well, well. Sit down brat." said Tsunade with such sweet smile that it sent shivers down his spin.

Sasuke sat down and got a weird feeling that he was going to be judge like a criminal on the Court. If he only knew how close to truth he was.

* * *

Reviews give me the motivation to write. :)


	6. Tribunal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Finally, new chapter. ^^ I'm proud of myself. I beat my laziness to the ground and posted a chapter. Lol

I hope you'd like it. If you find any grammatical mistakes, feel free to pm me. I'll correct them right away. It seems the mistakes like me. No matter how many times I or my beta (my dearest sister ^^ ) control it; there is always one or two which survive.

Ok, enough of talking, on with chapter.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. Few minutes have passed before one of them even moved. They just stared at him without word. He was waiting for some sort of explanation, just few phrases to know why he was here. Hopefully they didn't call him to **stare** at him. That would be extremely weird even for them.

So without any sound they sat there in silence, only looking at each other. After what felt like hours for Sasuke, in reality something near 10 minutes, Iruka finally spoke.

"Why did you destroy it?"

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"The relationship" Iruka said calmly.

Sasuke looked to the side not wanting to meet teacher's eyes. He knew he was talking about Naruto. _Yes, yes. What else he could be talking about. Genius. O, just shut up Sasuke and concentrate. _

"The bond between two of you." Iruka continued.

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes preparing for the worst to come. It always came last._ Why I have this felling this is more an interrogation than conversation, _he though. _It's like interrogation technique the Snake used._

"You said he is insignificant insect under your foot when you were leaving if I remember correctly."

Sasuke clenched his fist trying to remain calm. _Breathe, just breathe. He is only testing you. Nothing else. It's nothing to get yourself worked up for. It's true anyway. I did say that or something like that more than one time. One arrogant bastard I was. But it hurts so much to be remained how cruel and insensitive I was towards him. I wish I could change it. Well, I plan to make it up to him, if he let me. I would … Huh, what's this annoying noise. A voice. Someone is talking. It sounds familiar. Iruka-sensei?. Why? … Wait. Iruka-sensei is talking and I'm in Lala-land. _Sasuke ended his little turmoil and focused again on Iruka who was still speaking and ignoring completely Sasuke lack of attention.

"… But your actions prove right opposite."

He looked at him in surprise. _What? How? I treated him like scum, insulted him on each possible occasion, almost killed him? Is he still sane or the pre-genins finally got to him?_

"You put too much effort in erasing this bond like no other." Iruka stated simply as if he didn't notice surprised expression on the Sasuke's face while Tsunade and Kakashi where closely listening to this one-sided conversation and observing Sasuke's reactions. And let's just say it was proving to be a good show.

Sasuke stayed silent. But in his mind he very much agreed with Iruka. _That's right. I suppose I knew in my heart he is more important to me than I let myself believe._

"That's why I assume he means more to you - more than revenge, more than your clan and more than your brother."

Still silent he averted his gaze to the floor. _Now I know it's true, but before I thought that everything is more important than Naruto. My feelings for him were unnecessary for me. Nothing would happen if they disappeared. Really only an idiot like me would think that. Now I'm wiser. These feelings are the only thing that kept me sane through my stay with the Snake apart from my revenge._

Tsunade took over the speech from Iruka and gently just like she only could she asked "You love him, don't you?"

If Sasuke could, he would runway and hide in very deep black hole and stayed there forever. But he couldn't. First of all, he was Uchiha - they never run away, so he'd have be to as stealthy as possible, so no one was shocked by the tactlessness of Tsunade. Scratch that he should know better than to be surprise by it. She never had politeness in her genes, doesn't matter how much she pretended to have them.

He just smiled at Sasuke. He was soo cute right now, blushing bright red, not that Iruka would tell him. He liked his own life too much for that, thank you.

Tsunade was smirking and enjoying the embarrassment of last Uchiha like Kakashi.

_Those two doesn't have any tact in them_, thought Iruka, _they should be more considerate of the young love. Even tough I can't do anything with Tsunade-sama but I still can teach Kakashi how to have respect this. Just you wait Kakashi, just you wait. _Evil grin speared on Iruka's face along with hint of the mischief in his beautiful brown eyes. If Kakashi noticed this, he'd stop laughing immediately at the spot and run for his life and hide until the storm went away. He knew it wasn't a good sign. But since he was too busy laughing at Sasuke, he didn't notice and he'd paid for his carelessness dearly. Iruka wasn't one of the most feared chunins in Konoha for nothing. On the other hand Sasuke who was looking down now, shot his head up and looked at Iruka in the fright. Vibes coming from Iruka was the same as that time they had pissed Iruka bit too much in the academy. The next day all of them had woken up with so colorful hairs they could compete with rainbow and win. Sasuke prayed he wasn't on the end of it. Thankfully for him the vibes as well as the grin disappeared almost instantly. He sighed with relief.

Tsunade (obvious to little change in Iruka's aura) was confused why was Sasuke suddenly so frighten and white as wall behind him. She made a mental note to ask about it later. Right now she had business to carry out.

"Sasuke Uchiha I will ask you just this one time!" she said suddenly in serious tone.

He looked at her anticipating the question.

"What is he to you?"

"…"

He closed his eyes once again. He didn't want to voice his feelings. Let's face it. Saying "I love him" makes it real and he didn't want to say it to them, only to Naruto.

"I'm still waiting." Tsunade said with hints of anger presented in the stern voice filling the room.

"…"

He took a deep breath mentally preparing for the inevitable.

"You hear me brat? Answer now!" her voice was leaking with rage now. _She is as impatient as always,_ Iruka thought, _though I can't say I'm not curious if Sasuke will admit his feelings for Naruto. I don't believe he'll do that. The fact that he came back on his own free will is miracle itself. Let__'__s face it Miracles don't happen that often. I just hope he would give Tsunade a sufficient answer or in the best case she will send him through that wall behind him within the blink of eye. In the worst, aw, I don't even want to imagine it. _

Sasuke was thinking in same lines. _She is mad. If my information about her is right, answering is better option than hospital. _With another deep breath to muster a bit more courage Sasuke said: "He is my everything. The reason I wake up, the reason I breathe, the reason I live, the fucking reason I give up on the revenge, on reviving my clan, on everything else. Is that enough for you?"

"Maybe", Tsunade grinned, "… On the second thought … no, it's not enough. You said he is your whole world, right. So you love him?"

"I ….I …"

"Aw, how cute. You stuttered."

_How can she make fun of my embarrassment. I'm pouring my heart out here and she is having fun. _Sasuke sent her infamous death glare.

She repaid him with the glare on her own.

Iruka sighed from his place next to Hokage. He let them have their fun for 2 more minutes then to get them back to reality he waved before their faces to end this interestingly pointless glaring contest. He could careless about their petty games. He needed to make something clear to Sasuke. It was really important. Sasuke had to know the truth. And for that he needed Sasuke's full attention. He liked two sided conversation, thank you very much.

Beside Sasuke didn't look very talkative today not that he was very outgoing before. But thanks to the two idiots next to him, he was even more close off then usually. Yes, he did confess his feelings for Naruto but that didn't mean he did hit his limit for talking today. _Okay. I need to start once again more sharply, right to the point so I could get him to answer me before he decide he had enough._

"Sasuke, you were the only person I'd ever entrust Naruto!"

Kakashi started to raise a protest only to be stopped by Iruka's hand in the air.

"But you left and you hurt him more than anyone else in his life. And believe me they were a lot of attempts to do so. Yet every single one of them he survived, stood up and walked forward without looking back. It made him stronger. But not the 'episode' with you … you gave him a very deep wound which was never completely healed. It continued to bleed more during your time apart and each time you met it just deepened. Yet he had never given up on you. Never intended to. Even if it meant only more pain for him."

"That can't be true. He was always so …"

"So what! Full of himself? Strong, confident, happy, naïve, full of optimism? Well, that my dear Sasuke was just a facade. And I should know it the best. After each one of your little rendezvous, I was the one who had to put him together. He was crying, screaming, throwing the tantrum in good times. In bad times he was in depression, he refused to eat, he was mopping all day, didn't go anywhere, ignoring everyone and everything. I have helped him through, put pieces of his heart together again and again. Although I can say he was getting better these last two years. "

3 pair of widen eyes stared at the teacher each in different state of shock not knowing what to say.

_What he can't be telling the truth. _Sasuke thought_. When we met he was always confident and boasting with belief. How? Why? Why was he trying to bring me back when it hurt him so much?_

"Why have I never heard of this?" Tsunade asked and shot a questioning look at Kakashi who shook his head and said "I didn't know either."

"No one knows. And no one is supposed to know. I promised Naruto. It's a secret and I hope it would stay that way," he looked at them with meaningful look in his eyes which promised nothing good to anyone who will try to oppose him.

Three remained occupants gave curt nod.

Iruka satisfied with the answer continued.

"I know I'm betraying his trust with this but I need you to understand before you meet him."

Iruka fall silent and trying to continue but his heart didn't allowed it . Betraying Naruto's trust was hard on him although it was done for his good-being.

"Iruka …"Kakashi whispered and replaced himself next to Iruka. He took Iruka's hand to offer the teacher comfort and support. Iruka squeezed his hand in silent thank you. Kakashi quiet support give him courage to continue. Sasuke just arched his brow up. _Okay, this is new._

"Sasuke can you promise me it won't happen this time around, that you won't leave him again? Because if you got together and you leave, he would break beyond repair. So think about it, seriously. This isn't only about you, Sasuke. This is very serious matter for both of you. If you don't mean it or you are not sure what you really want, it'd be better to think it through properly before you do anything."

"I'm aware of that, Iruka-sensei. I plan to stay in Konoha. I don't want to leave him again. No, I don't think I'm even capable of doing it again. I … I …. , "he took deep breath and determinated said," I love him and if he is willing to let me be his friend again, I won't ask for more."

Room settled in quiet understanding each thinking on their own.

"That's enough for me. What do you think?" Tsunade filled the silence after Sasuke's confession. Much to Sasuke's confusion Iruka and Kakashi agreed with her. That instant atmosphere in the room changed. Before it was serious but now it was grave. It made you breathless and it was hard to take another breath. Well at least for Sasuke as the three others didn't seem to have any problem breathing if anything they were the ones creating the pressure.

Ignoring teen's obvious problems with breathing, Tsunade started.

"I need to know what exactly you said to Naruto when you last met!"

"Why should I? It's between me and him." Sasuke said (more like squealed out - not that the Uchiha pride would ever let him to admit that).

"Because I want you to and if you don't tell me I'd forbid you from seeing Naruto." Tsunade said.

"As if you can do that." Sasuke smirked.

"Ooo, I can, little Uchiha. I can very easily."

"No, you can't. He won't let you." _Or at least I hope so._ Sasuke thought.

"And don't call me little." he huffed.

"Listen here, you **little** scum, sorry to break it to you but he doesn't even remember you so that won't be the case." Tsunade said childishly proud of herself how she shown it to him. He was annoying her as hell.

"What do you mean? He don't remember me? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked mortified. _ What the hell is she talking about? How can't he remember me? I 'm his friend, alright his best friend though I betrayed him. He was so persistently saying that I was still his best friend. And I met him two weeks ago, he was alright and he didn__'__ seem to have any problems with recognizing me. He was his usual annoying self shouting around his typical rant about drag me home, etc. What if … Something happened on their way back to Konoha, _with this thought fear creped its way to Sasuke's heart. Yes, he, Sasuke Uchiha was officially afraid. _No, no. It can't be true. I didn't think about this possibility. This is worse than any scenario I came up on my way here. No, he has to remember me, our bond. Please, it can't true. _It was like slap. He didn't know how to cope with this revelation. He didn't know how to react. His emotionless mask was falling apart which made his face shown the storm of emotion in his heart. Tsunade quickly changed her attitude from the arrogant one to guilty upon seeing what her words have done to the boy. She didn't like Uchiha very much, but that doesn't mean she wanted to break him.

Unfortunately before she could even open her mouth to say something, to repair the damage, Kakashi opened his own and delivered the final blow: "And it's your fault." Sasuke's eyes widen with horror and Kakashi continued on with his devastating speech mercilessly. "Well, you should know after your "lovely date" he was like a lost little puppy. He was moving like puppet, body without a soul. We tried what we could to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Then we got attacked by missing Nins and he completely snapped. Believe me when I say it wasn't nice sight. "

"Hatake shut that stupid mouth of yours right now!" Tsunade growled. But Kakashi didn't listen and continued as if she didn't say anything.

"After battle, Naruto collapsed and we discovered that's somewhere along the way of his furious attacks he got his head injured. He was on the table for hours. We can thank god that the only remainder is his loss of memo …" before he could say more two fists hit his head one from left and the other from right. Tsunade and Iruka were satisfied with the loud thwack noise which followed after two beautifully accurate punches. The good feeling didn't last for long as strangled voice repeated the last words from silver-haired idiot speech "His loss of memory?" Emotionless mask long forget the boy was not only shaken but also literally shaking. He was looking at them hoping to find denial in their faces, only to find pity there.

"No, no … that can be true. No. No. He has to remember. NO! I don't believe you!" He was violently shaking his head, his voice trembling. _No, it's not true. No. I ... I have to get away_. _I need to think. I need time. I …_ He abruptly stood up and run out of the room.

Tsunade stopped Iruka who was ready to go after him with a hand on his arm. "Let him go. He needs to think and we will use our lovely idiot here," she pointed at Kakashi who was still lying at the floor pretending to be unconscious, "to look for him." Iruka smiled at her and glared at Kakashi still sprawled on the floor.

"Kakashi Hatake, get up from that floor," Iruka growled at his lover and added extremely pissed "Now!" when Kakashi didn't show any signs of standing up.

Kakashi sighed he could hear the silence threat of couch and started to stand slowly delaying the scolding he was in for, just for a bit longer at least.

Tsunade knowing him from a little baby didn't waste any time in wait for him to stand up. "Did your brain cells finally give up on surviving and melt? What the hell did you just do? Your role was to get information for him, not to cause him a break-down, you idiot. You are supposed to be a genius, but it doesn't seem that way to me. Go after him, so he doesn't do something stupid like running away again." she yelled at him.

Kakashi finally in standing position shrugged, "He'd be fine like always. Just give him some time and space and he'd be back. He isn't stupid, you know."

"No, he isn't. But last time he was left on his own, he abandoned the village and almost killed his best friend."

"He is …"Kakashi halted his retort.

"He is what Kakashi?"

"…"

"What, nothing to say brat. Then get going and bring him back." She ordered and Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi followed Sasuke's tracks out of the tower. It didn't take him long to find Sasuke on the top of the Hokage monument. He was looking down at the Konoha but not really seeing it. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even notice Kakashi until he sat down next to him. _What a ninja I am. _Sasuke thought solemnly. Hiding his startle as shifting they sat in quiet atmosphere for a while. The one who disturbed the comforting silence was to Kakashi's surprise Sasuke himself.

"I … didn't know he was hurt because of me. How can I face him now? How, Kakashi-sensei how?" _How can I even look him in the eyes, now? I've been thinking a lot after our last encounter. And I've decided to face my feeling for him and return to Konoha. I … to the hell with it. He had been hurt by what I'd said. I'm so stupid! Thinking he had to know what kind of feelings I have for him without me telling him, that's soo idiotic. Hell, how could he known, if I hadn't known it back then. And even if he knew, I …. Just for that one moment I really did hate him, but just for that one moment before it lost to my love for him. But it was there for one moment... It was …_

Sitting next to him Kakashi could literally see the thoughts whirling in his head. He wanted to reassure him that everything is going to be alright but no one knew that for sure. Yet he had to calm him down.

He put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention "Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped as he felt a hand to touch his shoulder. He looked at Kakashi who squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and said, "Just like always, Sasuke. Just like always. Just be you, not the cold and cool one, but the true you. I think if you do that Naruto will forgive you like he always do. " Kakashi let his words sank into Sasuke's head.

Suddenly Sasuke looked better or at least less like pile of desperation, self-hatred, pity and blame he found there before. He let go of Sasuke's shoulder and got up. He held out hand towards Sasuke to help him up. "We should go back. There are things that still need to be discussed."

Sasuke looked at the outstretched hand. _He is right. Naruto would understand, he always does. I just need to open up to him. Yes, that's what I will do. I will help him remember and even if he never remembers I'd be there for him. _He took offered hand and let himself be lift up. Kakashi gave him his typical U eye smile and headed back to Hokage tower. Sasuke watched him go. He gazed at Konoha one last time and went after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tower, Tsunade smirked "Well, he seems promising, doesn't he?"

"If you think so, Hokage-sama." said Iruka politely as always without lifting his head from the paper he was grading.

"We just have to guard him a bit. I can appoint Anbu team to follow him or make it into mission for our rather bored jounins. Or something else? Hmmm … hard to decide. What do you think Iruka? "

"Hokage-sama didn't you say something about guardian or personal guard who'd be with him, lived with him, etc... to guarantee he'd not leave again. You know to assure people." Iruka pointed out while continuing grading the essays. He had to use every free minute he could muster to grade because thanks to Kakashi he never got time to do any grading at home. And when finally he found some time, Kakashi would annoy the hell of him or tease him mercilessly until he gave up and let the older man have his wicked way. He blushed when he thought about it. He would give anything to be with Kakashi at home now. _That would be nice. Me, Kakashi and tube full of warm water … what an idea. We just have to be done here quickly, go home and enjoy evening with Kakashi. Should ask Tsunade … Tsunade! God, please be it I'm not blushing, _he touched his cheeks and felt the warm they were radiating, _O, why me? What did I do to anybody? Lucky me, Tsunade doesn't seem to pay attention. I have to calm down before she could see it. _He quickly forced the redness out of his face hoping foolishly Tsunade didn't notice. But no such luck.

"Iruka, what you are thinking about?" she teased.

"No-nothing. I'm grading as you can see, Tsunade-sama." he said pretending to be focused on paper currently in his hand.

She smirked and with that irritating all-knowing tone said "For sure, Iruka-sensei, for sure."

"But back to the subject, I almost forgot about it. So who should I nominate? Hmm….it needs to be someone responsible, respected ... hmmm" she went through the list of her best shinobis to choose someone who matched all the beforehand mentioned conditions and one more, the most important. It had to be someone who Sasuke could get along or at least someone he could stand near him. The long list was becoming quickly very short until only one name was left, "I know the right person for it."

"If I can ask who that might be?" Iruka asked skeptically looking from his half-graded the paper.

"You don't trust me, your Hokage. Iruka, I'm hurt." Tsunade faked sadness and Iruka just groaned.

"But if you really want to know I'm thinking about Kakashi." Tsunade said proudly.

If Iruka was little worried before, now he was extremely worried. He didn't know who should he pity more: Sasuke for Kakashi's slight perversion knowing how prudent the boy was or Kakashi for Sasuke's neatness (read extreme cleaning strikes).

_Hmm, this means Kakashi would have to live with Sasuke. Better take my revenge before Kakashi move together with him. We don't want traumatized young teen, now do we?_

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? It's good, bad or average? And remember reviews help improve my bad writing ^^ (yes, yes, I know it's bad. Therefore I'm thankful that you read this) and builds up motivation to write the next chapter, even a critic is appreciated. ^^


End file.
